One Heart was All We Needed
by CreativeCalling
Summary: Years after New Directions had won Nationals, they had all gone their separate ways. Some how, after all these years, some of their children meet up in Colfer High. Together can they manage to bring music back to a school that has lost it's soul ? (I'm ignoring season 4, for obvious reasons).
1. The Pilot: part 1

**This is re-imaging of my previous fic; Find Me Somebody To Love. So my writing is crappy but I hope you enjoy the story none the less. Feel free to leave thoughts and ideas on characters and what songs I should implement, or if you want to see some of the parents just leave whatever in the comments. Thank** **you, enjoy.**

* * *

_December 24th 2025~_

He was just finishing up when he checked the time, it was ten minutes before show time.

"Oh Crap." he muttered.

He practically flew out of the bathroom, barely remembering to zip his fly on the way out, when he saw that. He hadn't realised his much needed bathroom break had taken so long. As he made his way around back stage he noticed his dance partner in her proper place and so he stepped in to his. He gave her a smile which he hoped wasn't showing his inner turmoil.

He had practiced for years for this, all those exercises, they were going pay off he consoled him self. Then he remembered the amazing group of people here with him, his friends as he came to call them over the past few months. Just thinking about it filled his heart with pride and joy, he actually had to wipe away at watery eyes. He looked over to the clock on the far right wall-five minutes-he took in a shaky breath. He looked over to Mr. Yang, who had his usual optimistic demeanor, as the older man gave him a thumbs up and a goofy smile. He smiled right back before looking at the clock again-three minutes- he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

He hadn't noticed his dance partner,Marcy, walking toward him but when she did she stood in front of him. She had look of analysis before it changed to one of sympathy, she was always good at reading him. She placed her hand on his arm comfortingly before continuing with a look of anxiousness.

"Look, we've been together for 5 months now, and all five months have been like hell with you people," she stopped abruptly to chuckle at that, he looked on to her confused before he couldn't help it and smiled.

"For five months, people told us we couldn't do it-and I almost believed them. But you guys, especially you, never gave up on us." the love in that smile of hers almost brought him to his knees.

" Us ! What about you ? You know I've never seen anybody fight for something she believes in as strongly as you do-well, actually I...You know what, I don't want to ruin the moment." They both shared a laugh at that.

Then they realized the dwindling time they had left-one more minute left- they both shared a look of downheartedness. Marcy continued any way.

"...I just wanted thank you guys for being the best set friends I've ever had," he couldn't help but feel a little crestfallen at the word friends-but he did his best to not show it.

Than Marcy had a look of apprehension before she kissed him on the cheek. Matt was so enthralled that he hadn't even heard Mr. Yang squealing over by the entrance.

" Your going to win this for us Matthew Hudson-Berry, and were going to walk home champions this time." She placed a hand on his cheek affectionately before returning to her position-just as they called them on.

" Now we have Colfer High's glee club; the Rebel Tenors."called the announcer.

When those curtains opened he felt every fiber of his being calm with unnatural ease, which he can't seem to say for his heart. But it wasn't beating with ever growing doubt ,now it was beating with anticipation. He stepped forward and began;

_**(Matt:)"It may be over for now  
But I am sure I'll see you again  
One day my friend  
When the lights fade away  
The memory remains  
(Marcy:) "….Like an old school reunion  
I'll be standing at the door  
And you'll still look the same..."**_

* * *

**So yeah that was the first part, turns out this story might of been too long, so I split in three. **

**By the way the song is One Heart/Million voices by New Empire. If you like Glee as much as I do you should see  
**

**one heart with a million voices | eelG (tribute)**


	2. The Pilot: part 2

**This story was so long I had split in to 3-4 parts, so yeah I hope you enjoy. This is gonna be a long pilot**

* * *

_Five Months Ago: _

"_**Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me**_

_**Magical, colorful, Mr Mystery,ee**_

_**I'm intrigued, for a peak, heard it's fascinating...**_

_**...Come on baby let me see, what you hiding underneath"**_

Mr. Yang made his way across the field that Monday morning; pointedly ignoring the flipping and jumping cheerleaders that were loudly blasting Katy Perry at 6:00 in the morning. He almost made it to the door, until a random person decided to hold him back for a minute.

" Well morning Yang," the cheer coach said, placing an arm over his shoulder, effectively guiding him back in the direction he just came. " Morning Coach." he muttered, not really knowing what he was pulled over for.

" Why there is no need to be nervous Henry, I just wanted give you the tour of the school." The coach chortled, her smile with a little too much force.

"Ri-ight ?" he said, with a confused look.

" Well first off,check out the school's pride and joy; the Colfer High cheer squad. Don't they look fantastic." she looked on to her squad proudly as Yang looked at her confusedly.

" I thought the school's pride and joy was their Glee club ?" he inquired, brushing something from his new navy blue tie.

He was quite distracted actually seeing as he didn't notice the look of confusion on the cheer coach's face. "Now Yang what are you talking about, this school doesn't even have a Glee club."

" But-"

" Now I don't know who told you such a thing but I assure you I would know if this school had a Glee club. I mean they didn't list it under After-School Activities." she said shaking her head

" Listed...?"

" Yang, how long you been here buddy, a hour or so ? She asked, not even realising Yang asked a question. "Well I think it's my job as a Veteran of this school district to guide you through the inner-workings of Colfer High school."

"Gee, Uh, Thanks." he smiled shyly. "..but"

" Don't mention it buddy, do you mind if I call you buddy ? You know what, I think I will. Anyway," she said, leading an apprehensive Mr. Yang into the hallways of the school.

"Those people,"she said pointing to the small frail boy and the group of jocks surrounding him. "...are the nerds and the jocks-these two groups don't usually mix well."she whispered the last part conspiratorially. She then returned her attention to the jocks.

"Morning Coach." said one

"Good morning to you too Mr. Sheppard."she replied

" How it going Ms. C" said another

"Just dandy." she elongated.

"Hey, who's the newbie." said one off to the right.

"Why this is our new teacher gentlemen, his name is Mr. Yang." she elaborated.

"Morning Mr. Yang." they said in unison.

"Morning Guys." he said apprehensively, because something wasn't right here. The jocks were not giving off any good vibes and the small boy looked miserable with his eyes looking any where but up.

"Well gentlemen I must continue my tour." she waved goodbye as she and Yang strode the other way. Yang couldn't help but wonder what happened to the boy as he looked back to see the jocks high fiving and laughing with each other.

He didn't get to find out as he was lead all over the building with the cheer coach's tour. When she finished they stopped in front of his class . "Well Yang that concludes our tour." she patted patted him on the shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks coach, I don't know how I would've navigated these halls without you." he smiled politely before turning towards his classroom.

Stopping him mid step. "Yang if you ever find yourself in a pickle-you know who to call." she stated haughtily before strutting off in the direction she came.

Mr. Yang wondered what kind trouble could he possibly get himself into here. He had personally picked a school that he knew had the best reputation and that was arduous in and of itself. But he found it, and he was finally working somewhere where nobody had a criminal record.

* * *

"Come on man,do it, don't be a bitch." said one jock.

Said jock shoved a sophomore towards the pristine marble statue of a shark, it was the same shark statue of Waterdalle High. Waterdalle high has been rivals with Colfer high for as far back as anyone can remember, it was practically tradition now. Another tradition developed over the years as well; it was 'The Salute de Waterdalle'. If you were to become a Colfer high Razorback you would have to engage in said tradition, to show your loyalty.

Recently turned sophomore Matthew Hudson-Berry was engaging in said tradition. This morning the newly-recruited Razorback was picked up by his teammates before they arrived at Waterdalle high. He had just witnessed his fellow Razorbacks do what they call the Salute de Waterdalle, and a salute is exactly what it wasn't.

Now his teammates were encouraging him to do the same. Young Matthew briefly weighed the legalities if he were to get caught, before he was again shoved 'playfully' toward the statue. Matthew wondered what his parents would think of him now if they saw him.

"Dude hurry up, I think someones coming." said one of his teammates.

However Matthew was more worried of what his teammates would think of him if he chickened out . So Matthew unzipped his jeans,reluctantly of course, and did as the other boys. He eyed his surroundings now and then, wondering if you could be arrested for urinating in public.

* * *

Seriously, these people had no sense of common courtesy, certainty they should know it was rude to stare.

She adjusted her dark brown shades elegantly to sit atop her pale badge fedora, she now had a clear view of the glares and the gawking from her fellow students, not that she took much notice of it. She traversed the halls with practiced ease and an aura of nonchalance as she appeared at her destination, her locker.

Just then she caught sight of the words painted over a set of lockers; including her own,4182. She

sighed and looked heavenward in disbelief. Marcy wasn't one of those people who liked to let people know how she felt, she always prided herself on keeping her cool even in a bad situation. Right now was no exception.

So she opened her locker, ignoring those who would walk by and spontaneously start giggling, and dislodged the letters ' I' and ' T' from the word bitch inscribed on it. The girl had on her usual calm, persona even as the pee balloons tumbled out of her locker, and merely stepped back. Luckily none of it had splashed her.

However this caused the rest of the people crowding the halls to erupt in laughter. She didn't see what was so funny about pee balloons. Marcy made sure not to step in the puddle on the floor as she reached for her belongings, but she yanked it away as soon she felt the moist materials. This made the crowd laugh even more.

Her mouth set into a firm line and her eyes into a hard glare at each of her peers. They only scoffed but a few looked remorseful, but they did nothing. The laughs seemed to get louder and louder and Marcy simply couldn't stay there anymore so she strutted (read: stalked) off to the football field counting to 10 in her head.

Some time after the bell announced the end of fourth period Marcy decided staying out here was better for everyone, especially herself. So instead she sat on the bleachers, bouncing her left leg underneath her right one, and reveled in the fall breeze. Her fedora and shades sat next to her and she tucked them closer to herself.

Then a strong breeze wisped her long blond waves across her face and she was quick to brush them away. When she did she saw her badge fedora flying half way across the field.

She jumped up immediately and ran after it. It seemed the like wind was taunting her; the way it would bring the hat a little closer then whisk it away again, she huffed out of annoyance for the umpteenth time.

Finally it stopped somewhere near the entrance and she snatched it up immediately. She straightened up to find a few students rushing back into the school, clutching their phones to themselves and in a fit of laughter, she scrubbed at a a stubborn tear.

Marcy placed her hat on her head and made to head back inside. But then caught the eyes of a boy by the school statue; he was so tall she didn't even have to look over the marble statue to see him.

He had stunning green eyes and long chocolate bangs whisked across his dark brows. His handsome face seemed to contort into an expression of confusion before it turned one of shock and soon him and a couple of other people ran from the statue.

When they ran she noticed them wearing the colors of the Colfer High Razorbacks.

She should probably call security right now, probably.

* * *

The teens were running now, luckily only a little out of breath. Michael briefly thanked Coach Moore for their constant suicide runs. He doesn't know when it happened but as it turned out Jeremy was right there was someone coming and they were hot their tails.

They quickly dipped around a corner, which they knew was a shortcut and headed in the direction of the school.

Several senior jocks were taking up the front while a couple of other boys held up the middle, Matthew was taking up the rear. Despite his constant efforts to move to at least the middle of the throng-his efforts were futile. So he stayed in the back, reluctantly, and ran at break-neck pace.

However when your running at break-neck pace you should probably watch where you're going, at least that's what Matt was thinking. He didn't even have time to register that one of the other boys had thrown over a trash can until he tripped over it-but fortunately he tucked and rolled as he hit the ground.

He had just enough time to see a couple of the security guards before he was up and running again. He couldn't see the other guys but he ran in the direction he thought he saw them run.

* * *

**Artist: Katy Perry Song:Peacock. Thank you for reading. :)  
**


	3. The Pilot: part 3

**So third part of the Pilot, I hope you guys will enjoy this part. I'm finally introducing the rest of the characters**

* * *

Sophia Pierce-Lopez didn't quite understand what was happening now, all she knew is that Heather, their leader, wanted them all to meet in the girls bathroom, because-that's not weird at all.

What is weird is how Heather had instructed them, when they had all gathered in the bathroom-save for a couple of boy cheerleaders, that they all stand over the toilet and purge.

Sophia went wide eyed at this but Heather just proceeded with a rant about being fit and hookers from what Sophia could gather. When all the other girls had lined up like good little followers-Sophia stayed exactly where she was.

Heather narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Listen Sophia, I know this might make you uncomfortable but you need do as I said. I always see you stuffing your face at lunch and breakfast and it's not healthy. One day we're going to be practicing our pyramid and your fat latina backside is going to crush us all. " Heather stated shrewdly.

Sophia looked as if Heather had lost her god-damn-mind. " No you listen sweety, cuz I ain't gonna repeat." she started " You two-must have lost your god damn mind-cuz I am not barfing up my breakfast cuz one; it was a damn good breakfast, two; you two are obviously high off of hair-spray fumes and three; I don't have to." Sophia finished by crossing her arms over her chest and pursing her lips. She was daring them to say something.

Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed indignantly.

"Why don't you stop the charade sweety-you're not as bad as you think you are,"

" Oh but I am though. You see where I come from, Lima Heights Adjacent, we-"

" Oh will you shut-up about Lima Heights Adjacent-that place doesn't even exist." Heather growled, clearly Sophia was getting on her nerves.

" Listen here bitch the next time-" but Sophia didn't get a chance to finish her statement as her little brother stumbled into the bathroom.

" Hey sis." Mateo said rubbing at the back of his neck shyly as he picked himself off the ground

"Hey Mateo." a couple of the cheerleaders greeted coyly

" Mateo aren't you supposed to be keeping watch." Sophia inquired.

Mateo smiled shyly as the principal came barging in a few seconds later. " My God-what in heavens are you girls doing."

Sophia took the chance to see what he was talking about, as she looked back she saw a couple of the girls poised over the toilets as if they were about to hurl. She had just enough time to see Heather smirk before she started sniffling.

" Principal Lizzie I tried to stop them b-bu-but they wouldn't listen to me." Heather stopped suddenly as she went into a fit of sniffling.

The Principal pushed past Mateo and Sophia to comfort the poor girl, he led her away from the stalls to the front of the bathroom before she stopped to speak.

" You should have came earlier-they told me to-to f-I can't even say the word, but they would just ignore me and follow Sophia." the young girl erupted in to another fit of sobs.

" What !?" Sophia said before she thought better of it.

" Ms. Lopez I suggest you be quite before I increase your detention." the principal said.

"What detention ?" inquired Mateo.

" That's it both of you have detention for a month-every Saturday."

" What you can't do that !" Sophia flailed her hands animatedly.

" That's enough from both of you-you both have detention for a month. How could you do that to these girls ?"

" Wha-what-how-huh ?" Sophia struggled to get any words out as the principal led Heather and her minions out of the bathroom.

But not before he clarified. "And If you two don't show up-I'll extend it to two months and lunch room clean up duty." and with that the door was slammed.

" Well that, could've gone better." Mateo elongated,rolling his eyes for effect.

" Shut up Teo." Sophia then punched her brother in the shoulder but smiled despite her situation.

* * *

"So I'm in detention, why ?" said a thick mocha skin girl.

She rubbed her thumb across the glittery musical notes inscribed into her purple notebook as the teacher sighed with annoyance.

" Because Cherish," she said, emphasizing 'Cherish'. "I caught you doodling in your notebook instead of taking notes."

" I wasn't doodling , I was writing down my lyrics." the young girl, Cherish, said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly my point and this isn't the first time I've seen you doing this." the teacher eyed Cherish knowingly.

Cherish looked away as she blushed at the embarrassment, the teacher continued. " Now, I could call your parents and tell them about this," The young-girl suddenly shot her head up at the teacher's words. " Or you could promise me you'll do your song writing else where." she chuckled as Cherish nodded her head animatedly.

" Alright, alright but , I can't just let you off the hook-you have to stay after school for detention for a few weeks-every Saturday."

" Thank you Ms. Cathlene, I promise I will." Cherish then waved bye to her English teacher and went on to her next class. Surely Saturday detention can't be that bad she thought.

* * *

The security guard was just about take a little nap when two sets of teenagers came and knocked furiously on the school doors. Reluctantly he stood up from his spot and went to open the door.

The four teenagers rushed inside as soon as he did, swiped their Ids and were about to rush to class.

Until the security guard stopped them. " Hold up, don't think I'm gonna let you off the hook. Here take these." the security guard handed each of the four teens a slip; each slip read that they were to come for detention on Saturday.

"Oh come on man !" the tall mocha skinned young-man yelled incredulously but he stalked off to class.

" Whatever." the young-girl scoffed as she straightened the jewelry adorning her neck, she stuffed the paper carelessly into her large purse and she too ran to her class.

" Oh no, how am I supposed to tell my parents about this." muttered the young oriental girl as she scratched her copper hair in skepticism. She too stuffed the paper, neatly ,in to her bag and rushed to her class.

There was another oriental young-man but judging by the way he reached for the slip aimlessly he wasn't paying it much mind. He walked off to class as well, bopping to the music blasting from his Beats headphones.

Unfortunately the security guard forgot to tell them that it was lunch time but he laughed it off knowing they would figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

It was the end of 9th period, the last period of the day , so all Mr Yang had left to do was grade the rest of his students' papers and he'd be done for the afternoon but that's when the cheer coach knocked on his door.

" Hey Yang, sorry buddy but I have some really bad news." she said ,sympathetic expression aimed at Yang.

Mr. Yang glanced up from his papers. " I'm sorry ?"

" Yeah, you-uh have detention duty this Saturday. Sorry they always give those jobs to the newbies."

" Oh. That's okay, uh, yeah I'll show up." he smiled reassuringly ,but more for himself.

" Knew we could count on you buddy." she then saluted him as she left her post in the door way.

Mr. Yang sighed as soon as she did.

Surely Saturday detention couldn't be that bad he reassured himself, albeit a little hopelessly.

* * *

Matt made his way to the football field right after school. Carelessly dumping his clothes in his locker and putting on his uniform, he stalks towards the field. Yeah, he was still mad about this morning but the guys wouldn't have done that on purpose he reasoned.

He was half way there when his coach pulled him over. " Yeah coach ?" he questioned not really paying attention.

But the coach was quick to fix that as he snapped in his face before he spoke. " Listen Berry you me and the principle need to have a talk in his office."

As soon as he heard principal Matt's stomach started twisting in knots, this couldn't be about this morning, nobody had actually seen them, had they ?

His mind started running through all the things that could've gone wrong.

But it was too late he was already in the principals office, the principal was sitting at his desk next to him a man he had never seen before. They both turned to him as him and the coach entered, each with an expression of disappointment-but why ?

" Mr. Berry are you aware that the defacing of property is illegal and you could face serious charges and even jail time." the man next to the principal began, there was no sympathy in the man's voice or his features.

Matt could swear his heart had stopped and yet it was beating a million beats per second at the same time and everyone in the room knew it. He all of sudden couldn't keep eye contact with anyone in the room, he was sweating in places he didn't even know he could sweat, and his face was heating up like a furnace.

His mom was going to kill him.

Regaining his composure as best he could, considering the situation, he tried to look as normal as he could. The men in the room didn't look as if they believed his facade, and he could swear one of them had even cracked a smile.

The principal was first to rebuttal the man's statement. " Surely it won't have to come to that Principal Malorie we have no evidence that Berry defaced anything." he said sternly.

" Then why was Mr. Berry by my school statue ?" Mr. Malorie inquired furiously.

" Why don't we ask Mr. Berry." Principal Lizzie then turned a expectant look onto Matt, who was still wasn't looking at any body.

Matt thought of the way this would go if he told the truth, surely the other guys would beat the crap out of him if he did. His parents would be so disappointed if they found out. He wasn't proud of what he did next; he slowly assembled a facade of embarrassment and turned on the 'puppy dog eyes'.

" Well, wow—this is embarrassing—actually I was there to break up with my girlfriend, of three months." He then turned away from them as forced a blush to his cheeks.

" Oh. See. What did I tell you. He wasn't doing anything wrong, just breaking up with his girlfriend." the Principal was quick to back him up.

But it would take a lot more convincing evidently. " Oh Yeah then why was the whole Razorback team there, huh ?" Mr Malorie turned a condescending glare on young Matt.

" My team knew I needed the support." he said quickly.

The whole room took a moment to take in the information and Matt was sinking under the regret of what he had just done. Suddenly Mr. Malorie broke the silence. " Fine, but he needs to be penalized for trespassing on our property."

" But-" Matt started.

" That will be perfectly fine. Matt you are to attend Saturday detention for the next few weeks." Principal Lizzie interjected.

Matt sank into his seat. Great, now how was he supposed to tell his parents that.

When the meeting was over Matt trudged languidly toward the football field and finished practice. He went home that night and told his parents about Saturday, to which his mom proceeded in to a rant about for about forty five minutes. And went to bed thinking Saturday detention was going to be hell.

* * *

**Feel free to leave your thoughts and comments. Enjoy the rest of your day. :) **


	4. The Audition:part 1

**Thank you to anyone viewing this, I hope you enjoy. **

**Let me clarify what the following people sound like ( it's going to come off as pretentious and ignorant but what ever.): Matt: His mother ( Rachel) has trained him in the vocal arts so he has a wide vocal range he is a tenor. **

**Mateo: He has a wide vocal range because natural talent, is comparable to George Michael's. **

**Cherish: Has a very soulful voice, comparable to Adele.**

**Chad: Is a baritone**

* * *

_Mateo pov~_

Bright and early on Saturday morning, Mateo was the first one up—which was the norm in the Pierce-Lopez house hold. Like he did every other day he made a large pancake breakfast for everyone and himself. He showered and got dressed when he finished; wearing an all black Adidas track suit and red shades, and was out the door in no less than thirteen minutes later.

He jogged around the block of the bus stop, blasting _Careless Whisper_-his favorite song, as he continued another run. He paused at the bus stop once more, still smiling when he put his ipod away. He always loved George Michael's music, he would always sing along. Sometimes he would get so into the music that he would sing aloud by accident, whether it was good or not—he didn't know. However since he tried never to sing aloud—he would never know.

Once the bus came he jogged up to it and looked back for Sophia. When he caught sight of her he continued into the bus and waited for her.

The bus was gearing to leave when Mateo noticed his sister's absence. He looked all around the bus and then the panic set in. He glanced to left when he caught,out of the corner of his eye, a mirthful Sophia waving him off from outside the bus. Mateo turned wide eyes on his sister, to which she waved daintily and about faced in the other direction.

Mateo sunk into his seat;_ 'How was he supposed to survive this without his sis ?' _

_'__If she does something stupid she better know I'm not covering for her__.' _Mateo thought before the bus left.

* * *

_Cherish pov~_

On this fine and fair Saturday morning Cherish Donovan, and a couple of other students, sat in the school library for detention.

Mr. Yang, the man running this program, was examining some papers at the large desk in front of the students. So he didn't pay the kids any mind as they set about doing what ever they felt like doing.

Some kids stood in between the shelves and chatted. Other kids, much like herself, were sitting at the tables spread out before the front entrance. Cherish in particular was sitting at first desk on the right, scribbling lyrics in her book.

_'It wasn't the worst place to be' _she thought as she poked her head up. The place looked just as pristine and clean as the rest of the school, but the library seemed different. Where the school would have white and blue walls the library had sky blue walls adorned with a mahogany frame. All around the library were reddish-brown bookshelves, on them a plethora of novels for all ages.

Cherish looked beside her and at the opposite desk sat a pretty oriental girl with sprightly copper hair. She seemed very enthralled with the novel she was reading. Behind her was Laura Diamond , she was one of the more popular girls in school, Cherish decided it was probably because of her money.

In the back of the library was a rowdy pair of boys around the old karaoke machine;they were hopelessly messing with the buttons. She was wondering if it still worked when a young man tapped the desk.

" Is anyone sitting here ?" he pointed to the seat next to her. The young-man had blond curls and he was cute too and he was wearing a black track suit. She wanted to ask if he was a runner.

" No" she said instead. The young man took his seat and preoccupied himself.

" _I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm.." "And waste a chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again The way I danced with you."_ Cherish turned slightly, 'Was that coming from the boy ?'

Cherish turned to see the boy was indeed singing, although he didn't seem to notice he was singing a bit loud so Cherish tapped him on the shoulder.

" Excuse me."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize I was being so loud." the boy said, taking out his headphones. Cherish simply nodded and went back to her business.

"So how'd you end up here ?" the boy suddenly interjected. He had taken off his red shades and Cherish could now see the expressive blue eyes behind them.

" Nothin much. I was just..." she stopped for minute to show him her notebook. " caught writing in my notebook." The boy laughed and introduced himself as Mateo. Mateo went on about why he was there and how his sister ditched him. "And she's always doing this kind of thing to me too." he sighed loudly and put his head in his arms, he didn't seem annoyed though—just tired.

So Cherish decided to change the subject. " So do you sing ?"

Mateo looked up curiously. "No, not really. "

" Well from what I heard you sound pretty good. I almost thought it was coming from your ipod." He took the compliment graciously and they started talking about each other's interests and other things until they settled on the topic of the karaoke machine. "Do you think it still works ?" Mateo said.

" I don't know it looks ancient-"

" Well looks can be deceiving." Mateo said playfully. Mateo then took Cherish's hand and led them toward the pair of boys around said machine. " So are you gonna start it up or what ?" Cherish was really surprised by Mateo's forwardness, he didn't seem uneasy like she was when engaging somebody.

" Be my guest. I doubt you'll have better luck though." said the tallest young man. Cherish quickly identified him as Matthew Hudson-Berry.

" Look man if you can get this thing working, I'll be forever grateful." said the young oriental man next to him. He too had a muscular build but not the one typical of a jock, he was more Mateo's build.

" It's a karaoke machine. That's not how it works." Mateo interjected. He then set forth to messing with the machine, and sooner than anyone thought, the beat to _Don't Stop Believing_ starting pumping through.

"Ah hell yeah, Journey." Matt said, as he fist pumped, Cherish and the other two just laughed.

Then suddenly, to their surprise, Matt started singing along. To say he was good was an understatement, to say they were shocked was also an understatement.

_**(Matt:) "**__**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere" **_

Cherish and the others looked in surprise as Matt started in and out of the aisles. They followed suit, not being able to help themselves.

_**(Mateo:) "**__**Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"**_

Soon they were all dancing around as Matt and Mateo stood on a table.

_**(Matt&Mateo):**__**"A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on"**_

Cherish and Chad decided to join in with the two idiots "air guitaring" on the table.

_**(Cherish&Chad): "**__**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
**__**Hiding somewhere in the night**_

Working hard to get my fill

_**Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time"**_

Soon Cherish and Chad had joined Matt and Mateo on the table, dancing to the beat of the song. They couldn't understand what had possessed them to do this, but they were definitely enjoying themselves.

_**(Matt&Chad): "**__**Some will win, some will lose"  
**__**(Mateo&Cherish): "**__**Some were born to sing the blues"**_

_**(Matt): "**__**Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on"**_

They all traveled to the front of the library and jumped upon the tables and danced with each other. Mr. Yang and the other students recoiled from the loud noise. But something about it got them smiling.

_**(All Four): "**__**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion"**_  
_**(Cherish): "**__**Hiding somewhere in the n**__**i—**__**ight"**_

_**(All Four): "**__**Don't stop believin'" **__**(Cherish): ("Don't Sto**__**p !")**__**  
**__**(Matt): "**__**Hold on to that feelin**__**'**__**"**__**(Cherish): ("Beli~evin !")**__**  
**__**(All Four): "**__**Streetlight peo**__**—**__**ple"**_

_**(All Four) **__**"Don't stop**__**-**__**" **_They were cut short when someone must of turned off the karaoke machine. All four of them looked to see Mr Yang poised by said machine, they expected an expression of scrutiny not one of curiosity.

" Are you guys in the Glee club or something ?"

"What's a glee club ?" Chad said. But all four looked as if they had the same question. Mr. Yang looked as if he was struck by inspiration.

* * *

**Cliché, I know, but I couldn't get this scene out of my head. So thank you for reading this far. :) Constructive Criticism is appreciated.  
**


	5. The Audition: part 2

Never one to lose her composure, Marcy squeezed the pen in her hand a little too hard, because even she had her off days. She was sitting at her desk, a large cherry wood thing sitting opposite the door, her laptop, among other things, cluttered on it's surface. She had just opened her Youtube page only to find a bunch of new and negative comments.

She closed the laptop and headed downstairs, sheet music in tow.

She found her dad downstairs, cooking up storm apparently. He was dressed up to in some dark jeans and an ironed blue-plaid shirt and hair combed too. Weird.

"Hey," she said entering the small kitchen. She placed her sheet music on the island and about faced to him. "-you changing up your Saturday routine, or something ?"

"Huh, What ?" He said, confused.

" Your dressed up," she says smartly. " Are you going out ?" She places herself atop the counter and eyes him skeptically.

"Uhm, no. I'm actually staying in." He stops cooking every now and then to look at her. She can see the tension in his shoulders but doesn't bother to prod any further.

He's bumbling around the kitchen and she's atop the counter, it brings back warm, cozy, familiar feelings.

"What's so funny ?" He grins around the question when he catches her smiling.

"Nothing. it's just, this reminds me so much of when.." She worries her lip between her teeth, unable to continue. She cast her eyes to her twiddling thumbs and tries to ignore the way her heart 'falls' at the idea of her mother.

" It's nice, that's all." she says finally. And it is. And even though her dad is giving her that sad smile, it doesn't upset her, not even a little bit.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Marcy decides to ask. " _So._ Should I get dressed up too or—is this a 'dads only occasion' ?" He chuckles at the quip, albeit a little tensely. She's never seen her dad this uncomfortable unless he's sharing high school stories.

" Actually, it is a 'dads only occasion'," He says as he supports himself on the oven top. " Unless, you'd like to meet her ?"

She's staring at him a second too long and he begins to back track. " Not that you have to. It'll just,uhm—_shit._"

And that's when it finally clicks in her head. " Oh, _Oh_. I didn't mean to..." She takes a breath to calm herself. " It's _nice_. It's good even.", and if her smile is a little forced he doesn't say anything.

Instead he smiles this big ,fatherly smile and says. " Thanks Princess, that means the world to me."

" Well, you better not keep her waiting." she tries for encouraging but she's not sure how it actually came out.

So she hops the counter and heads for the stairs unaware of the sad smile her father gives her.

_'__Whatever comes __I__'ll just have to deal with it.__'_ she thinks.

* * *

They all enter the room and—it's a lot smaller than he expected. A lot smaller than any of them expected.

Yang notices and is quick to provide a reason. " This school isn't a big fan of the arts." He rubs awkwardly at his neck.

They all shuffle to a place of their own within the office of the music department.

Despite what happened earlier these kids don't actually know each other that well. Maybe they might have seen each other in the halls but they never took notice of the other. So they all took their own space. From what Matt can see, it doesn't even look they just performed a musical number together.

" As you guys know, I _should_ be giving you more detention for what happened in the library." He says and that seems to elicit a collective sigh from the students.

"_But_," He says, stressing the word.. " I realize I'm a pretty cool guy so I'll let it slide."

At this the students let out a collective sigh of relief.

They're all preparing to leave before Yang makes a sign for them to halt. " A little word of advice guys—the next time you feel the urge to sing, there's a choir room right here." He points at said room and the kids laugh stiffly.

* * *

It's nearly night time and she can just barely see the car as it pulls into the driveway.

She can barely see the lady as well, but when she steps into the motion sensing light she can almost make her out.

She's average height, a little on the thick side, and she has pretty, long brown hair. She's able to see a bit of the woman's face before she hears someone coming upstairs.

Quickly, she shuts the blinds and returns to her computer desk, right before her father opens the door.

" Don't you ever get off that thing ?" He says grinning. He enters the room and takes a seat on her bed. The smile is still on his face but there's nervous edge to it now.

"Only when I need to." Marcy says, and she spins in her chair, smirking mirthfully. There's a comfortable silence for a minute, and it's a brief moment for the other to collect their thoughts.

Not long before their reprieve ends, the door bell rings. They both look startled from their thoughts and it only causes a brief moment of awkwardness.

"So there she is. I guess I better go downstairs." her father says, and Marcy smiles encouragingly.

"Well, go get her." Marcy says, jostling her father's shoulders, before she erupts in giggles.

"Thanks Princess," He says, kissing her on the forehead before turning to leave. " Good night."

"Good night" she says before he leaves.

* * *

"Did you brush your teeth ?"

"Yes" he says grumpily, stopping midway to his bedroom door. He's barely awake and blissful peace is just a few feet away, but his mom does this every night, and he's too tired to put up a fight.

" Did you floss ?" she says.

" _Yes, mom_. Now ca.."

"Okay, okay. But did you do your warm-ups ?"

"_Mom.._" Matt says, looking heavenward in his frustration.

" _Rachel,_" His dad's voice rings out of the room. And he grins when he sees his mother slump in defeat.

" Alright. Can I get a good night kiss." She says, and she opens her arms for a hug.

"Fine." He says, but there's a smile on his face. He hugs his mother and kisses the top of her head and she kisses his cheek. "Good night" she says, a big smile on her face.

"Good night." Matt says and smiles just as big.

His mother finally leaves him to his thoughts and he falls onto his bed. It's not long before his thoughts drift back to this Saturday morning, when he was performing. It's just, he never felt more at home than he did when he was performing.

This morning was the first time he ever performed in front of people and it was amazing. He felt so free. He wishes he could do it all the time.

_'But what would your friends think ?'_

The question blindsides him and it leaves him feeling a little depressed. Now he remembers why he can't perform. There's too much on the line for him to throw it away like that. Football requires all his attention right now, performing will just have to wait.

_'What about you and your feelings?'_

_'Well, he'll be happy knowing he isn't getting pulverized.'_ he thinks. He goes to bed that night in peace.

* * *

She can hear them laughing, so they sound like they're enjoying themselves.

Marcy pulls her ear away from the door and slides down to the ground. She pulls her knees up to her chest and folds her arms on top of them.

_' He's moving on.' _

She guesses it was just a matter of time but she just kind of hoped it would've been later, when they were both ready. _'More like, when you were __ready__.' _And it's true, she wasn't being honest with him or herself and now she kind of regrets it.

It's just, she didn't want to be a burden. She doesn't want him to resent her. Just because she's unhappy doesn't mean he has to be. He doesn't deserve that.

_' Maybe it's time we both moved on.' _

She looks up from the crook of her elbows and on the opposite wall, is her guitar. She hasn't touch that thing in years. The memories that she had of that guitar came flooding every time she would try.

_'But maybe, maybe __I__ could try t__his time__...'_ she rises slowly, her back still against the cool wooden door.

She trudges towards the guitar, and the first finger she lays on it's neck she feels a burst of energy and warmth course through her. She grabs the guitar by the neck and balances it on her knees as she takes her seat.

She feels guilty for how revitalized she feels but the giddiness within her is a bit overwhelming. So she strums lazily and with each stroke she feels the birth of new ideas.

_'I could do this,' _ she thought._ ' Maybe I can be happy too.' _

She didn't finish strumming on her guitar, no, she went to bed that night with an overwhelming sense of vitality.

_'This is for the best.' _was her last thought before complete slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading this far. :) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. The New Dynamics

**_To anyone still reading thank you. Hopefully y'all like this chapter I worked really hard on it._ **

* * *

He felt it as soon as he entered the cafeteria, something strange was about the student body. Out in the courtyard, on that perfect September morning, students of all years flocked into the outside cafeteria as if some unknown force had drawn them there.

Matt took his usual seat at the Jock table and noted how the same strange force seemed to be sending the student body into a collective frenzy. Students moved to and fro as they chatted and most likely gossiped about something, Matt couldn't quite catch. But he could see the student body was alive, but with what he wondered.

Suddenly, Chad Misha Chang, his best friend, came casually walking towards their table. Clearly the unknown force had not gotten to him.

Chad plopped into the only unoccupied seat at the table with typical ease, and aimed a knowing smirk at Matt. Matt rolled his eyes, already knowing his friend was here to bring up their conversation about the glee club. "Is that how you're gonna play this ? Fine." Chad said, he turned his chair around, same as Matt's, and leaned in to keep their conversation to themselves. "I'm just saying I think it's good idea."

Matt laughed at his friend's attempt to whisper. Luckily most of the student body had moved towards the entry way of the courtyard. Even the jocks seemed to be curious of what ever was over there. Everyone was too busy to listen to their conversation, Matt leaned forward towards his friend. " I'm telling you Chad, I don't," he hunched over a bit, trying to find the right words. "Can you imagine what would happen if I did."

At this Chad bursts with laughter, Matt already trying to placate him. "Are you serious, dude,No one is gonna care if you like music."

"Yeah, that's what you think.", Matt said trying to laugh it off, as he could already feel the heat pricking in his cheeks. Although he couldn't help the grim expression that crossed his features. He quickly turned back toward the window so Chad wouldn't see it.

"Seriously. If you want to start a glee club, go ahead." Chad said, shrugging his shoulders when Matt turned back toward him.

Matt rolled his eyes. "It's not as simple as it sounds." he leaned back onto the table and dragged his hand through his hair.

"Not true, my friend, not true." Chad then pulled a crumpled paper from his disheveled bag before presenting it proudly to Matt. Matt eyed the pink sheet dubiously before raising an eyebrow at Chad. "Dude, is that a cheese stain ?"

"Never mind that," Chad said, while attempting to rid of the stain. "Do you know what this is?"

Matt looked from Chad to the sheet again but shook his head. "No, What ?"

"It's a sign up sheet for a club. All you need is twelve people and your club is legit." Chad smiled victoriously and pushed the sheet towards Matt. " So go find your eight people."

Matt eyed the pink sheet, it's gross cheese stain and two names scribbled on it. He'd definitely need to get a new sheet. Atop the sheet was a dotted line for the name of the club and suddenly a cool name had popped into his head. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a pen, but it slipped out of his hand when he found it. His outstretched hand reached for the pen but a fair, feminine hand beat him to it. The girl then corrected her posture and placed the pen on the table. Matt gave the girl an uneven smile. "Thanks." he said palming the back of his neck.

"No problem." she said coolly, she brushed her long blonde hair behind her ear, and strutted off just as the bell rang.

"Wow."Chad said in the wake of her departure. But Matt couldn't really say much either.

* * *

Marcy's boots clacked down the hall with every lofty step she took. She scanned the halls for her classroom, gripping her satchel's strap in a vice. It was history, but they had only told her who the teacher was. The principle had told her he'd have her schedule in a minute, but she didn't want to be late on her first day so she took to navigating the halls,but not with much luck.

Marcy finally did ask a janitor for Mr. Yang's classroom and finally found it after a few mistakes.

It wasn't very big, but it was much more inviting than the classrooms of Waterdale. It was almost overwhelming, the new atmosphere, but she gathered her wits and took her desired seat anyway.

Apparently she was early , which meant she could enjoy the silence while it lasted. There were a few students in the classroom but they didn't pay her any mind as she strode towards the world map in the back.

As she was viewing the map, the door was slammed open by a short asian man carrying a stack of papers piled high over his head. Marcy pursed her brow in confusion, the other students didn't seem shocked by the disturbance, nor did they make a move to help him. She watched the man drop the pile on the desk before peeking out from behind it.

"Hey guys." the man said addressing no one in particular. At this the students finally acknowledged his presence with a lack-luster greeting to Mr. Yang. Mr. Yang began writing on the board. "Okay guys, we have—Oh! How can I help you ?" He held his chalk mid sentence and craned to see Marcy standing by the map. "You wouldn't happen to have seen our new student have you ?" he said with a knowing tone.

" I have actually. I'm Marcy, Marcy Evans." she said airily, but politely, so he wouldn't hear her voice waver.

"Well it's nice to meet you Marcy Evans." he said.

"The feeling is mutual. I don't have to introduce myself do I ?" she says with an uneven grin. "To the class I mean."

"Nah, we can save that for later." he chuckles but turns back to the board. The rest of the time is spent in silence. Marcy takes her seat and takes out her notebook and pen. She can't figure out what to do so she twiddles her thumbs and takes in her surroundings. But her phone suddenly buzzes, interrupting her anxiety, and alerts her to a new message.

She navigates her phone easily until she's looking at her messages. She's scrolling through several messages to her mom until she sees the one her Dad sent.

_**How's it going Princess**_

She smiled, feeling a bit better now. Her Dad had been a little anxious about the whole switching schools thing and the Board didn't seem fond of it either. But they managed to make her transfer quick and painless. She truly felt her school year was off to a better start.

_**Everything is fine Dad. :)**_

_**Alright Call me when you get home**_

She put her phone away just as class began, and little by little, the rest of her classmates trickled in.

And Mr. Yang started his lesson.

* * *

"Hold up!" said Mateo, as he rushed to the nearly shut doors, he waved over the guard's attention one more time. Mateo finally stopped in front of the entry way as the guard made room for him to pass. "You're lucky kid, get in." he said, adjusting his cap , he grumbled something too but Mateo couldn't quite make it out.

"Thanks." Mateo said anyway, offering a clumsy wave, he smiled genuinely before zooming off down the hall. The guard,despite his best efforts, smiled genuinely back. He couldn't help it, Mateo's genial was infectious.

Mateo finally came to his destination, the mens locker room. He changed into his Squad uniform and made it to the field. The sun was shone bright on it's cool green grass as the Squad warmed up. In between stretches the girls would wave over at Mateo.

Mateo finally came to a stop in front of his sister, Sophia. She didn't acknowledge his presence so he opted to occupy the seat next to her. It didn't take long for him realize she was intent on glaring somebody down. He couldn't see exactly who but he had a pretty good idea.

He leaned toward her . "Mind telling me what you're doing up here ?" He smiled timidly , and lightly bumped her shoulder, hoping for an answer. This is one of those moments where he wishes he was more like his Mom, she always knew what to do when Sophia got like this. He tenderly bumped her shoulder again.

Finally she looked at him, blinking owlishly, she furrowed her brow. "Mateo ?"she said bewildered. Mateo, raising an eyebrow, tried to refrain from grinning. " Yes sis ?"

"Coach. She kicked me off." Sophia said flatly.

Mateo jovial expression fell. "What—why ? Why would she do that ?"

"Someone said I made those girls purge." she said distantly. She clenched and unclenched her hands on her lap, and her breath was coming in harshly.

"Calm down ; you're gonna hurt yourself ." Mateo grabbed her hand and forced it open, already noting the small wounds there. "Jesus!"

Sophia peered at him, shaking her head, she laughed bitterly. " That is just so like you Teo. Always fussing about other people," Her eyes drifted back to the Squad as he watched her with apprehension. "People used to always like you. " she said after a few moments.

Mateo looked toward the field as well, not really knowing what else to say.

"And I always used to take advantage of that." Sophia said after the moment had passed.

Mateo circled toward her immediately, his expression indignant. " What ! Sophia that's bull-"

"Teo," She said, hindering his rebuttal. "What ever you do, don't let Heather take advantage of you." she said solemnly. Sophia about faced towards him with a serious expression. Mateo's mouth fell slightly as he tried to gather his understanding of the situation.

"Alright. Yeah, okay." he said deliberately after a moments pass. Sophia nodded solemnly. She rose from her seating and gathered her belongings. She stopped abruptly in front of Mateo before cupping his cheeks and kissing the top of his head. She left the field without another word.

Mateo spotted through the gleam of the sun, Heather, who had been watching their whole conversation.

His expression turned pensive before he decided it best to get on with practice.

* * *

"Hey, Heather wait!" Mateo said, catching Heather just as he left the Men's locker room. The lean blonde halted her former conversation before ushering off the other girls. "Yes Mateo ?" she said sweetly. He ignored the way she said his name wrong.

"Do you know about Sophia being kicked off ?" he said. The blonde bit her lip as her expression became quite guilt ridden. "You don't have class now, right ?" she said her expression full of apprehension.

"Uh, no I-"

"Good, walk with me." she said not a second after he answered. She turned on her heels and proceeded down the bustling hallway, Mateo, seeing no other option, fell in step with her.

"Mateo, do you know what it's like being a cheer captain?" she said after they had been walking for a while.

"No Heather. I don't." Mateo said with agitation.

" Well, it's a lot more difficult than you think. It's takes a lot of focus, and ambition. And I'm not going to let someone ruin the sanctity of this team and sport." she said passionately, finishing with a harsh exhale of air.

"Heather, if anyone is ruing the 'sanctity' of this team, it's you." He replies, just as passionately. They stop in the middle of the hallway, no one has seemed to taken notice of their conversation. Heather's expression has suddenly turned dour. " Mateo, it doesn't matter what you think. Because your sister is off the team now, and if you keep this up you'll be in the same boat." she spoke deliberately, so Mateo could hear the depravity in her words.

" Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that." he said in a mocking tone. He folded his arms and squared his shoulders. Heather,unable to hold back from a challenge, suddenly moved right in Mateo's face. "I'll make your life a living hell." she said. Though Mateo's expression didn't falter.

Heather swiftly turned on her heels and proceeded down the hall. Stopping abruptly she turned toward him "By the way Mateo, I do have something on you; trust me and you can't hide it forever." Heather smiled sweetly before turning on her heels.

As she walked further a young man in flamboyant clothes walked in the opposite direction. He was suddenly shoved into a locker by a group of people. The group laughed and yelled "Fag!" as they walked pass.

Mateo stood in shock, he was suddenly struck with fear. The passing group didn't move to shove him but they were definitely sending disdainful looks. Mateo's expression suddenly became thoughtful, yet grim, on his trek back to class.

* * *

Flicking at her watch, Marcy strode down the seemingly empty hallway. Apparently in between third and fourth period Marcy's watch had stopped working again, and because she stayed an extra few minutes after fourth,now she didn't know how much time she had to get to her next class.

She continued to pluck at her stilted watch until she heard a loud bang. She stopped dead in her tracks. Glancing feverishly about the hallway, she caught sight of a group of jocks haggling some guy against a locker. Marcy, seeing no other option in the empty hallway, and she was far away from the principle's office.

Marcy stopped a few feat from the jocks. "Hey!" she called. The jocks slammed the boy against the locker by the throat, seemingly not have heard her.

"Let him go !" she said. The jocks were becoming even more and more hostile toward the guy, now she could barely hear over the loud banging on the lockers. The boy struggled for air as his face turned blue, Marcy thought desperately of what to do, finally she threw herself into the fray.

Almost immediately, as she tried to grab the boy free, one of the jocks had grabbed her. "Let me go!" she screamed depravedly, the young-man struggled to hold her back as she strained to get free. "Let me go !" she said as she managed to clip the jock in his jaw.

Marcy turned full circle as the young-man brought his hand down across her cheek. The jock brought up his hand again before suddenly stopping cold, realization dawning on him. The same realization had dawned on his buddies, they had halted their harassment on the poor freshman to see if Marcy was alright.

Marcy corrected herself and looked him dead in eyes with a passioned glare. The jock swallowed harshly at the sight of it. "Dude." said one of the other guys. Quickly they all ran off. Marcy and that young man eyes lingered for a second before he turned tail just like his buddies.

Marcy about faced toward the boy on the floor. "Are you okay?" she said, not really looking at him.

"Yeah." the boy said meekly. Marcy strode off down hall without another word.

* * *

Matt stared at the board befuddled. The board was list of all the current events happening in and at the school, as well a list of current clubs. He eyed with fancy new pink sheet with the sign up list for glee club. Throwing caution to the wind, Matt pinned the sheet to the board and marched off.

He finally stopped in front of the auditorium, he stepped inside. He took in it's sturdy red walls and polished black floors, this place always helped when it came to sorting out his thoughts. He wondered if he did the right thing.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize some one was sitting atop the stage. He found himself wondering who it was so he moved a bit closer, careful not to make any loud noise. Matt halted as soon as the person looked up. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the person, it was the girl who had picked up his pen.

"Sorry," he said when he got close enough. "I didn't realize someone else was in here."

"No it's okay. I don't have the right to hog the auditorium all to myself anyway." Marcy said she smiled tight lipped and shrugged her shoulder. They both chuckled but it did nothing to dissipate the tension. Matt cleared his throat "So what's your name ?" he asked

"Smooth" she said, chuckling just a bit.

"Sorry I just , I didn't know what else to say."

"It's Marcy."

"Uh,Matt" he said placing himself next to her on the stage.

"How was your first day Marcy?"

She narrowed her eyes. " How did you know it was my first day ?"

"Well, we have fourth period together." he shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't seen you in my class before."

"To be honest it went pretty well." she looked to her satchel and fiddled with the torn strap.

"Until you bag broke?"Matt supplied.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You want me to fix it."

Marcy looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Yeah, I'll have it to you on Monday."

"Alright. Here." she handed him the bag. Matt assessed the damage, he looked up to see Marcy staring at him. "What ?"

"Nothing. I just—feel like I've seen you some where."

Matt laughed tensely as the moment suddenly became awkward, he suddenly remembered where he'd seen this girl. "So Monday, right?"

"I'll hold you to it." she said breaking out in to a grin.

Matt smiled back genuinely despite his revelation and the two walked out the auditorium together.

* * *

_**thank you for reading.**_


End file.
